


Infanzia

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Legno- raccolta di one-shot [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon, Gen, Italiano, One Shot, Palude Desolata, Shallow Mire, introspective, missing moment, scout harding - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: A cosa mai avrebbero potuto giocare i bambini che crescevano nella Palude Desolata?





	Infanzia

Questa domanda le si era presentata, del tutto inattesa, durante una sera insolitamente quieta poco dopo la conclusione dell'increscioso incidente con gli Avvar.  
Dal momento che la questione era da considerarsi conclusa, e nel più felice dei modi, la sua permanenza in quel luogo era del tutto innecessaria: ancora qualche giorno e si sarebbe messa in viaggio alla volta dei Liberi Confini.  
Dopo che l'Inquisizione aveva provveduto agli squarci aperti fra le paludi, non era un mero gioco di parole dire che la situazione si andava lentamente rimarginando; la sensazione, se possibile, era precisamente quella di una ferita che faticosamente si salda con un continuo lavorio dei tessuti.  
In ogni caso, non morti e altre simili brutture sembravano essersi fatti quasi pudichi: non si mostravano volentieri, a meno che qualche sciocca recluta non decidesse di entrare nell'acqua per i suoi bisogni o, peggio, per raccoglierne un pentolino e farcisi il tè.  
Eppure, in cuor suo, Lace Harding non riusciva a biasimarli con la durezza di cui faceva mostra quando li sorprendeva a zampettare lungo gli stagni con il tegame mimetizzato sotto le ascelle o nella patta dei pantaloni. Quel posto era desolante, freddo e, inutile dirlo, così umido che sembrava di sentirsi scorrere la pioggia fin dentro le ossa. Un tè caldo e speziato, con abbondante latte di capra fermentato "alla Avvar" (ne avevano rinvenuto un discreto bottino in otri di pelle interrati negli accampamenti, e aveva subito fatto breccia nel cuore dei soldati per il gusto aspro e deciso che ricordava ai numerosi fereldiani la genuinità della loro terra), era una delle poche cose in grado di risollevare gli spiriti.  
Tuttavia, l'acqua, così abbondante dal cielo e sulla terra, fra le truppe era severamente razionata. Vigeva il più assoluto divieto di rifornirsene dalle paludi, non solo per evitare le frotte di non morti che se ne sollevavano con le loro armi marce e tuttavia insolitamente letali, ma anche perché si trattava di acqua infetta, brulicante dei bacilli del tifo e della dissenteria. Le più semplici nozioni di igiene facevano normalmente parte della formazione di base delle reclute, ma alcuni si erano arruolati volontari strada facendo e sembravano incapaci di comprendere la differenza fra le torbide acque del Sud e quelle, più pure e potabili, di stagni e torrenti del Ferelden.  
Mentre i drappelli della neonata Inquisizione erano di stanza presso la Palude si era rischiata più di una volta l'epidemia, finché i quadri non avevano compreso che il segreto era nella pioggia. Di conseguenza, si era provveduto a diffondere (ufficiosamente, si capisce) un permesso che concedeva agli uomini di usare l'acqua piovana per il consumo e per la pulizia personale, nel primo caso a patto e condizione che la si bollisse a lungo. Il tè caldo pomeridiano era salvo, e le scorte di latte fermentato si facevano di giorno in giorno più esigue.

  
Quella notte, quando le era venuta in mente quella domanda- _a che cosa giocavano i bambini della Palude?_ \- stava per l'appunto sorseggiando la sua razione di infuso, stavolta senza addizioni, per il puro gusto di assaporare l'aroma secco delle foglie accartocciate sul fondo della tazza. Osservava una piccola rana balzare fra le ciotole di stagno lasciate dai soldati fuori dalle tende, in modo che la pioggia le colmasse. Non era insolito che qualcuno, alzandosi di notte per andare alla latrina, ci inciampasse dentro. Nel buio e fra i gorgoglii dei tuoni, il rumore del metallo rovesciato e l'impastato sacramentare del malcapitato le davano conforto facendola sorridere sommessamente durante l'infinitotedio dei turni di guardia.  
Mente vegliava ascoltava distrattamente la pioggia, un suono che il detestabile clima della regione l'aveva del tutto disabituata ad apprezzare. Nel suo Ferelden, i temporali estivi e le insistenti precipitazioni invernali non erano mai così disperanti da togliere il piacere di contare le gocce che si accumulavano sui parapetti, o di saltabeccare fra le pozzanghere evitando le palle di fango lanciate dai ragazzini.  
Sì, doveva essere stato questo il pensiero che l'aveva condotta, quasi per un naturale susseguirsi d'immagini e di sensazioni, alla domanda. Del resto, nei giorni precedenti- forse fin dal pirmo momento che aveva messo piede nella Palude- le era sembrato impossibile che qualcuno avesse mai vissuto per davvero in quella terra fradicia e triste, senza mai un raggio di luce a suggerire una qualche forma di speranza.  
A volte, quando con l'Inquisizione attraversava i villaggi distrutti dalla guerra civile, o perfino quando da piccola si imbatteva nei resti di una cittadina devastata dal Flagello che non era stata più ricostruita, le sembrava di poter sentire ancora nell'aria le risate e il chiacchiericcio di chi un tempo l'aveva abitata. Anche le rovine più desolate trattenevano qualcosa della vita che vi si era svolta, come se i muri, rimasti per tanti anni in benevolo ascolto delle voci umane, le restituissero al vento per scacciare il vuoto e la solitudine in cui ora erano immersi. Non era questa la ragione del loro fascino? Per lei certamente lo era.  
La Palude, tuttavia, non possedeva questa facoltà: forse la pioggia, cadendo, aveva soffocato il torcersi delle risate in urla di disperazione, o forse aveva semplicemente dissipato quel poco di calore che chissà con quanta fatica i suoi abitanti dovevano essere riusciti a raggrumare in quelle loro casette fradice, passando accanto alle quali perfino l'aria ammutoliva.  
Erano mai esistiti dei bambini, laggiù? I temporali avevano coperto i loro schiamazzi, impedendo alla loro gioia di impregnare le pareti oggi fatiscenti? O si era trattato di creature tetre e senz'ombra di un sorriso sopra i visini infangati- creature che non conoscevano il sole, il vento, la fragranza di un pasticcio di mele messo ad asciugare sui davanzali nelle fresche giornate d'ottobre?  
Come doveva essere stata triste la loro infanzia, se confrontata alla sua! Nel Ferelden, lei era libera di scorrazzare nei prati bagnati, giocare nella luce, arrampicarsi sugli alberi a fare scorpacciata di frutta. Per lei era normale tornare a casa tutta lacera e sporca di succo, con il mal di pancia per le more che aveva passato il pomeriggio contendendo alle amcchie di rovo lungo i polverosi camminamenti premontani. E d'autunno, quando l'estate l'aveva saziata di grano e di frutti colorati, c'era il fango delle pozzanghere nell'aia, vaste come stagni, in cui si fermava a osservare le nuvole viola sfioccarsi nell'indaco del cielo; c'erano i giochi con la palla e lo scrosciare delle foglie dentro e fuori la stalla, dove le bestie inquiete schiaffeggiavano con le code le mosche dalla pancia azzurra e dalle grasse ali verdi. Guardarle scintillare operose sopra i mucchi di sterco era uno spettacolo a suo modo meraviglioso. E la neve, poi, oh, la neve!... il silenzio e la leggerezza del cuore davanti all'incanto della neve!

Distratta da questi pensieri, Lace allungò le dita verso lo scaldamani e tornò a frugare con lo sguardo fra le ciotole allineate, alla ricerca della raganella: scomparsa.  
Tuttavia, qualcos'altro attrasse la sua attenzione: oltre la linea brumosa delle lanterne, su cui la pioggia rimbalzava in un alone giallastro, le sembrò di vedere un'ombra che si ritraeva quanto più possibile dalla luce.  
Circospetta, la mano sul pugnale- l'umidità della regione era deleteria per le budella degli archi- si alzò dalla sua posizione e mosse verso la macchia livida delle capanne disabitate, dove la notte si annidava in una pozza di informi fruscii.  
In pochi passi era all'altezza delle lanterne: al di là del loro cerchio, indovinare le sagome delle cose era quasi impossibile. Si chinò senza perdere la concentrazione, spiando il terreno in ricerca di impronte: neppure i non morti erano abbastanza leggeri da passare sul fango senza lasciarvi traccia.  
\- Che strano!- mormorò, sollevando dalla melma un piccolo oggetto il cui bagliore aveva attratto il suo sguardo- Una biglia!  
Se la rigirò fra le mani: era un oggetto rozzamente smussato nel vetriolo blu, un minerale che abbondava lungo i costoni e fra i becchi delle rocce là intorno. Come poteva essere finito lì in mezzo, così vicino all'accampamento ma troppo distante dal vecchio insediamento per essere rotolato fuori da una delle case in rovina?  
Quando sollevò la fronte dalla biglia, trasalì: la sfera le scivolò dalle dita e con un tonfo linquido tornò a tuffarsi mollemente fra le zolle.  
Di fronte a lei, carponi nella foschia, c'era un bambino. La scrutò per qualche istante, il viso serio, i capelli bagnati che gli si torcevano lungo gli zigomi sgocciolando sulla grezza tunica di canapa, tutta imbrattata.  
\- Ehi...- mormorò lei, istintivamente raddolcita. Gli tese la mano e la pioggia rimbalzò sul cuoio e sul metallo della polsiera.  
Il bambino non sorrise. Guardò la biglia e guardò lei. Poi impallidì, finché davanti a lei non rimase soltanto un nastro di vapore che tremò ancora per qualche secondo prima di sfaldarsi nella notte.

 

  
Tutta intirizzita e con i piedi umidi l'esploratrice Harding sussultò e si strinse nella coperta.  
Chissà come, la tazza le era scivolata di mano scolandole il fondo del tè dritto dritto dentro le scarpe.  
\- Oh, Lace, accidentaccio!- pensò. Non le capitava mai di assopirsi durante la guardia.  
Allungò le dita verso lo scaldamani, un gesto che le sembrava di aver già fatto nonostante se le sentisse gelide e bagnate come non mai, e la sua mano incontrò qualcosa di sferico e duro.  
Posata sopra il coperchio di rame c'era una biglia di vetriolo blu. 

 

 

 


End file.
